enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee Brake
Coffee Brake is the twenty-first episode of the third season. Plot One morning, Edward is waiting for a goods train to be shunted by Dennis. When the diesel finally arrives, he immediately begins grumbling about his lack of rest, and how exhausted he is with his work. Edward tells him to be more appreciative of his opportunity to be able to do as much work as he can, that some engines don't have. Dennis scoffs at the idea of engines wanting to work, to which Edward replies by asking Dennis if he's heard about an old coffee pot named Glynn. Dennis hasn't, and so Edward tells him a story from a long time ago. Back in the days when the North Western Railway was in its beginnings, there were vertical boiler engines, nicknamed "coffee pots," which were built by Mr. Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller's grandfather. These engines were hard-working, but often faulty, and were soon taken out of service, save for one: Glynn. One day, Mr. Hatt asks Glynn to deliver trucks of stone to the harbor. Glynn is eager to please, but because of the amount of trucks, and his weak brakes, he has to take many trips, only delivering four trucks at a time. He begins to worry that the job is taking too long, and asks his driver if they can take a longer train. The driver is hesitant, but agrees after Glynn expresses that he is worried that he'll be taken out of service if he doesn't complete the job on time. The job is difficult, but Glynn manages to get along, even up a steep hill. However, the downhill slope was where the trouble begin. Unable to stop with the heavy train, Glynn begins surging uncontrollably down the hill. The Ffarquhar Stationmaster notices, and quickly switches him into a siding, where he roughly bashes into a set of buffers. He thankfully was not derailed, but was still badly damaged. The driver calls for help, and soon Edward arrives to shunt Glynn into a siding beside the station, and to take the trucks away. Along with him comes Mr. Hatt, who ruefully checks his engine over. Glynn apologizes for his recklessness, but desperately pleads with Mr. Hatt that he can still be useful, and explains why he was so determined, but Mr. Hatt sadly explains that they can't fix him, and that they'll have to leave him in the siding until something can be done. He remorsefully leaves with Edward, while Glynn sat miserably. By the time Edward finishes his story, Dennis is awestruck and sympathetic, wondering what happened to Glynn. Edward expains that Glynn was regrettfully never repaired. Dennis argues that if Glynn had not taken on so much work, he wouldn't have been damaged, so that should be a further reason not to do extra work. Edward however, rebuts by explaining that since Dennis has no mechanical faults, and no reason he can't work hard, he should consider himself lucky, and seize his opportunities to be useful, to which Dennis can't help but agree to. With new inspiration, Dennis gets back to work, musing over the story, ultimately coming to the admittedly misguided conclusion that he should be more appreciative of rest. Content with his resolution, he goes about his work, and wonders where Glynn ended up, unknowingly passing by the very same coffee pot, alone and abandoned on an overgrown siding, sadly looking out at the busy railway. Back at the shunting yard, Edward is preparing to leave with his train, when he realizes he'd gathered a small audience of the shunting engines during his story. Philip asks Edward where Glynn ended up. Edward says he doesn't know, but is sure that if Glynn were still working, he would be just as useful as anyone else. Philip asks what the railway was like in its early days, and Edward reminisces about the simpler times when there weren't so many engines or jobs. Philip goes on asking if Edward knows a diesel named "CoBo." Edward corrects the boxcab, saying the engine's name is BoCo, right as the metrovick in question passes by, utterly exhausted, and immediately subject to teasing from Charlie as he enters the yard, which he is not at all in the mood for. Back in the early twentieth century, Glynn remains on the siding he was left in after his accident, sharing advice to the new engine running his line. After Thomas leaves with his coaches, another strange engine arrives, enthusiastically coupling up to Glynn and moving him off. Glynn asks where they are going, but the engine simply replies he's taking the coffee pot "where he was told." Glynn is still utterly confused, as the engine leaves him in a siding. The coffee pot is a bit discontent, only having moved from one siding to another, but the strange engine assures him that someone will find him when the time comes. Glynn sighs hopefully as the engine puffs away. As he draws out of sight, the engine's lamp glows, and he mysteriously fades away in a cloud of fireflies... Characters *Thomas *Edward *Charlie *Glynn *"Ferdinand" *BoCo *Dennis *Philip *Mr. Hatt *Other "Coffee Pot" Engines (do not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) *Marion (indirectly mentioned) Glynn and Dennis' drivers also speak. They are voiced by Chase Thede and TT-N-P Studios respectively. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Glynn and the other Coffee Pots, and Mr. Topham Hatt. **It also marks the first appearance of Ferdinand, although it is actually a shape-shifted Proteus. *This is the first episode written by Chase Thede. *This episode marks TWA 1945 Studios' debut as Philip. *This episode marks Dennis' first major role in an episode. *Stafford receives a new custom model in this episode, made by OldIron02 Productions. *The post-credit scenes references the events of Stafford's Request, and foreshadow the events of "A Shed for Edward" and "The Christmas Coffeepot." *Rosie is seen pulling a van labeled "STEWART" at the beginning of the episode, in reference to turtlesandthomas' series, Sudrian Conflict. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-22 at 1.42.52 PM.png Glynn on the hill.jpg Angular Glynn .jpg Glynn at the quarry.jpg Oh no Glynn.jpg Topham and Glynn.jpg Coffee Brake Thumbnail Alternate .jpg Glynn Gets Kidnapped by...Ferdinand??? .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3